1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel additives and fuel compositions incorporating such additives.
2. Prior Art
Sludge or other objectionable deposits if formed in internal combustion engine fuel systems or combustion chambers of automobiles are responsible for engine trouble or abnormal rise in carbon monoxide, oxides of nitrogen and unburnt hydrocarbon concentrations in the exhaust gases. It has thus far been proposed to use certain fuel additives, typically a gasoline detergent such as a polyether amine-based or polyolefin-based detergent for removing or otherwise preventing deposits in the carburetor, electronic fuel injections, intake valves and other internal operative parts of the automobile. Additives to this end are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,301 and 4,160,648 wherein a polyether-based gasoline detergent dispersant is recited as effective in removing or controlling deposits particularly on the fuel intake system.
Intensive research efforts have been made in the automobile industry to eliminate or alleviate the adverse effect of exhaust gases upon the human body and the environment is parallel with the effort for fuel consumption reduction. With this background in view, there has been a growing demand for more effective and advantageous gasoline additives such that may serve to maintain cleanliness of fuel intake systems and combustion chambers particularly when the engine is under cool conditions.
It has now been found that amine, oxygen-containing or nitrogen-containing compounds of a selected structure can exhibit surprisingly high deterging performance when blended with gasoline fuels.